Motherhood
by Flamer89
Summary: Kagome becomes Naraku's spawn's Mother...but she has gone willingly? Inuyasha wants to find out why and is determined to get her back. That is when he has stopped sulking! 1st inuyasha ship Rated for future language from Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story and the plot.  
A/N: As I watched the episode with the Naraku baby and then when it turns into a kid i had this story in my head and decided to put it down seeing as it was missing from Inuyasha. This could turn out to be an incomplete oneshot because I do have an ending to this story but currently no middle so if anyone wishes to place ideas in feel free! They will be fully acknowledged in the chapter's they appear in. I also want to say please tell me if you find any mistakes, I will correct them although is it's the spelling of Inu's sword there seem to be different ways of spelling it and I have chosen that one. I thing this is quite a short chapter and am trying to make them longer. It didn't turn out exactly as I wanted but it seems to be ok so I'll shut up now and let you read. Feedback VERY welcome!

Mother?

Kagome had just returned from her own time and was currently handing out the treats she'd brought back for her friends in Kaede's hut.  
"Thank you Kagome-chan!" said Sango as she opened her packet of potato chips.  
"Oooo Thank you Kagome!" squealed Shippou and gobbled most of the sugary sweets she'd given him.  
Inuyasha had sat off to one side with his ramen and decided not to bother with the rest of them.  
Miroku was about to take his can of soda when he sensed an enormous amount of jaki entering the area. Standing still, with a frown on his face, he searched the skies through the window. Finally he moved and grabbed his staff along with several charms and rushed out of the hut.  
"Houshi-sama?" inquired Sango, moving to follow him. Now the group had focused their attentions on the monk and left their snacks behind them, even Inuyasha!  
The friends had gathered outside the hut with their various weapons, Inuyasha and Miroku were sniffing and searching the skies still while the others looked on confused.  
Suddenly, dark clouds gathered and the jaki was overwhelming! Entei burst from the cloud cover surrounded in flames with Hakudoshi upon his back smirking.  
Growling Inuyasha demanded, "What the hell are you doing here!" and took out his sword.  
"Now, that is no way to treat a guest! I am only here to pick something up." replied the white-haired child.  
All the gang had moved into defence positions, bar Kagome who was trying to comfort Shippou. He was shaking like mad!  
"Shhh don't worry Shippou-chan! You're safe!" she murmured.  
"What is it you are after then, child?" asked Miroku, staff straight ahead.  
"My mother is all."  
"Mother?" Sango questioned  
"Sorry but Naraku ain't here. Get lost!" Inuyasha shouted back. He crept forward to emphasise his point.  
Kagome stood with a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was working something out.  
"I am a spawn of Naraku. I have chosen myself a mother." said Hakudoshi. At this point Entei dropped to the ground and started walking to kagome. INuyasha jumped in front of her.  
"I said GET LOST!" he screamed and swung Tessaiga towards the beast. A barrier reflected the attack and Entei carried on forward.  
"Mother, get on Entei. He will not harm you." Hakudoshi said to Kagome whilst holding out a hand.  
"Mother! You think I'M your MOTHER!" she cried. "I refuse! I am not your mother! I'm... too young!"  
"You will make a perfect mother for me. I know, remember, I have been with you once before." Hakudoshi cooed.  
Everyone was speechless. Kagome had dropped Shippou a while back and he was simply sat on the ground with his mouth wide open.  
"You mean...are you... Arigato?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes, now let us leave."  
"She's going nowhere!" shouted Inuyasha and once again stood between Kagome and Entei.  
Kagome simply moved around Inuyasha and got on the back of Entei. She wrapped her arms around Hakudoshi protectively and grasped some of Entei's mane as means of holding on.  
"Wha...what are you doing! Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha. He stared in disbelief and looked hurt, wondering why she would do such a thing.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she replied with tears in her eyes, "but it's true. My son needs me. Goodbye!"  
She waved farewell to the group and dug her heels in Entei's side to set him off. Hakudoshi smirked at the group below him and snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace. Then they enter the dark clouds once more and dissapeared.  
Finally the jaki left and the whole group fell to their knees. Shippou was wailing loudly, Sango was weeping silently and Miroku was gasping and staring at the ground. Inuyasha snarled and growled for a while before leaping off into the forest, ignoring the cries behind him.  
"We will get her back, won't we?" Shippou asked, gazing at Sango and Miroku's faces.  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango said.  
"I don't know," he thought aloud, "let us find Inuyasha first and form a plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Motherhood.

Chapter 2.

Kagome was slowly walking towards the well that transported her back home. It was around midnight and the only light came from the stars as a large cloud covered the moon. Turning back, she knelt down to face Hakudoshi and held his small face in her hands.

"I'll be back before you know it," she smiled. Then ruffling his hair slightly, she stood up and moved her legs over the lip of the well.

"Are you really sure you have to go?" the white-haired boy asked, his voice full of childish wonder. A sharp contrast to his attitude during the day.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be back within the hour and I'll have a surprise for you!" she winked and then jumped down the well fading into the blue aura.

Hakudoshi rushed to look over the side, into the deep bone-eater's well. He couldn't see her and was amazed by this. Entei moved to his side and nuzzled his young master's arm slightly.

"She'll be back. And maybe she'll have something for you too!" he grinned to his horse. Then the two settled down to wait for his mother's return.

Inuyasha was furious! How could Kagome simply walk off like that? With the enemy no less! They still had to find and piece together the jewel, although the only pieces missing, they believed to be in Naraku's grasp.

Stomping through the forest, he suddenly caught the familiar scent of grave soil. Heading towards the direction it was in, he realised that at least Kagome's feelings couldn't be hurt this time.

Once he reached the sight of the dead Miko, he slowed down and paced his way towards her. She turned to him with a cold grin and said, "So my reincarnation has left you?"

Inuyasha just grunted angrily and started to walk off in another direction, face down mumbling profanities.

Kikyou chuckled and followed him. "Why have you not brought her back kicking and screaming as you so often do?"

"Because…" he hesitated, "I can't find her scent." he finished morosely.

"Ahh, I see. The child has masked her scent so her friends are unable to rescue her."

"Rescue? Is she in danger?" he panicked.

"No, I don't believe so. Especially if she went so willingly." rubbing some extra salt in the wound. Eyeing Inuyasha, she saw she'd hit her target. Continuing, "This could be the perfect opportunity Inuyasha. We can finally descend to hell together with no worries of her interference."

This thought scared Inuyasha now. Before he would have readily accepted this idea, but now it seemed wrong, as if a betrayal of Kagome. "No. Not until we have finished the jewel and I have avenged your death Kikyou."

"Why are you so desperate to seek revenge Inuyasha? It will be payment enough if you accompany me to hell. If you loved me, you would not refuse."

'I'm not refusing, just delaying it slightly.' Inuyasha thought. "I need to complete the jewel first Kikyou, it is what began this whole thing. Kagome says that I can use the wish to turn myself into a full demon!" he said excitedly.

"A full demon? I thought you wished to become a human for me? Did you lie to me?" Kikyou asked, in what would have been a hurt tone if she'd had the ability to show emotions in her current state.

"No I truly was planning on becoming a full human, for you. But now I believe I need to become a full demon to take on Naraku!" Inuyasha tried to explain. "Although Kagome has always said that I was perfectly fine as a hanyou," he thought aloud.

"Kagome said that did she?" Kikyou glared at the hanyou beside her. "You love her don't you, when you promised you would only love me!" she shouted.

Inuyasha stood open mouthed, no response could come out. Kikyou, sensing his delay, swiftly turned and allowed a few of her spirit catchers to lift her into the air, away from the man she had once loved.

"No wait! Kikyou, I still love you!" but it was too late, she had gone in search of the girl who had stolen Inuyasha's heart from her.

Inuyasha decided to return back to his group staying at Kaede's hut.

Kagome was thankful it was nighttime in her Era as well; therefore she wouldn't have to explain that she was no longer with Inuyasha's group but now a mother to the offspring of her enemy.

She had filled her yellow bag with slightly less than she would normally, as it was only herself and her son who she would be feeding from now on, as well as a box of sugar lumps for the horse with the mane of flames.

It had surprised her how gentle and affectionate the pair had been, quite different to their previous encounter. Nevertheless, she had taken it in her stride, and was now rather happy to be caring for them, because she could see that Hakudoshi, as evil as his initial appearance might be, he really was only a young boy beneath it all and had admitted he'd missed Kagome's gentle mothering instinct's once Inuyasha had rescued her before.

Looking round one last time, checking she hadn't forgotten anything, she hefted the heavy yellow bag over her shoulder and then made her way back to the well house.

Once she'd travelled back 500 years, she started to climb upwards, reminiscing the memories of how normally Inuyasha was there to help her out. Which is why she was shocked when something grabbed onto her arm at the top and pulled her over, rather ungracefully.

Staring upwards at the person who had offered her aid, she met the frosty stare of Kikyou. Stumbling to her feet, she glanced around to see that she was quite alone with the Miko.

"What did you do with my son?" she questioned, rather harshly as she was feeling protective of him now.

"Your son? I have no idea who you are talking about. I've been waiting for you, alone." she replied coolly.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say to this, so remained quiet.

"You've poisoned Inuyasha against me! How dare you! I cannot believe he has fallen for my reincarnation!" she all but screamed at Kagome.

Then Kagome realised she was in a lot of trouble, with no means of defence; she was unable to stop Kikyou as she raised her bow and took aim.

"No! Don't hurt her!" a young voice screamed from the forest behind Kagome.

The two Miko's turned to the voice and noticed Hakudoshi and Entei returning from their brief walk, whilst the awaited Kagome's return. He rushed forward and knocked Kagome down to the ground, while Entei galloped towards Kikyou, forcing her to back away.

Inuyasha had heard the cry from Kaede's hut and rushed out, leaving no explanation for his friends. They too gathered their weapons and followed in Inuyasha's general direction, they soon lost sight but thankfully recognised the direction in which he was headed.

Entei had gathered Kagome onto his back, bag and all and flew into the air at his master's command, leaving Hakudoshi on the ground facing the dead Miko.

"You cannot stop me, child!" and once more, Kikyou raised her arrow and released it towards Kagome.

Entei ducked out of the way in time but Kagome's eyes were fixed onto the young boy below her. With a cry of anger, he had released a ball, seemingly of pure energy, towards the woman attacking his mother. On contact, Kikyou's body exploded back into clay and soil, releasing the small sphere of soul to return to its owner.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha hadn't been early enough to see the attack on Kagome and only witnessed Kikyou's demise at the hands of the young boy. Anger coursing through his veins, he ignored the footfalls of his friends behind him, or the girl on the horses back in the air and lunged towards the unsuspecting young back in front of him, his large sword drawn and transformed.

"No!" a powerful cry ripped through the air, and caused Inuyasha to slow in his run towards the boy. A large object jumped from the sky as the child turned around so he would have been able to witness his own demise.

Inuyasha lowered his sword safely in time to recognise Kagome holding onto the boy, baring her own back to the powerful weapon, prepared to take the fatal blow.

Gasping and panting, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou managed to make their way up the hill and stood ready for battle, before glancing at the scene before them. Inuyasha stood, sword lowered to his side, staring at something in front of him. He was blocking their view, so moving slightly forwards and to the side, Sango gasped at the sight of Kagome crouching over Hakudoshi.

Kagome's shoulders shook as she tried to contain the sobs threatening to leak out. When she felt no pain, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at Inuyasha, still holding on to Hakudoshi.

The two simply stared at each other, Inuyasha with shock, disbelief and hurt evident in his eyes. Kagome's simply held shame.

Finally, Inuyasha spoke. "You..." he started, then cleared his throat to continue. "You would _die_ for him?" his pain dripping through each word.

"I would." The young girl replied, her voice strong although she dropped her gaze. "He's my son, I would always sacrifice myself for his sake." she barely whispered.

"Even though he kills others?" screamed Inuyasha, now only anger sounded throughout the stilled forest.

"In my defence!" Kagome shouted back, standing up so Inuyasha couldn't tower over her as much.

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku before Inuyasha could answer back.

Turning her glare towards her other friends, her eyes softened. Hakudoshi clung to her leg and she briefly gazed down and placed a comforting hand upon his head before answering the monk. "Kikyou... Kikyou tried to kill me. She thought I was defenceless and Hakudoshi and Entei came to my aid." she said softly, glancing at the Hanyou to her side, from the corner of his eye. He'd visibly stiffened at the sound of his former love's name.

"Kikyou attacked you?" Sango cried. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and she dropped her boomerang before rushing over to her friend. "Are you ok? Did she get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Entei took me away from any immediate danger." Kagome smiled as said horse nuzzled at her elbow. "Here you go, as promised," and handed the horse a few sugar cubes from the packet she pulled out of her yellow bag.

Crunching the sweet little cubes, Entei moved off to the side, tugging Hakudoshi with him.

"Mother?" the young boy questioned, showing apprehension towards the hanyou.

"It's ok, I'll be alright. Take this and have a little rummage," she whispered as she bent down to Haku and handed him her bag.

Sighing, the young boy grudgingly followed his horse further towards the well, and away from the tense atmosphere building.

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha finally spat out.

"Does it matter now?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes! He killed Kikyou and you're willing to defend him. You've turned against us Kagome. Your friends."

"I'm willing to defend him, because he was willing to defend me! You were always blind when it came to Kikyou Inuyasha." The raven-haired girl replied, only a trace of bitterness apparent.

"The Kikyou I knew would never harm another living soul unless they meant to cause harm!"

"The Kikyou you knew was alive! I'm her re-incarnation, surely you can see that she is not the same as she was?"

"She wouldn't!" he denied quickly, trying to convince himself as well as Kagome.

"It's not the first time she's tried something Inuyasha!" she all but screamed at the silver-haired half demon. Continuing at his shocked pause, "Remember, in the forest... you were prepared to go down to hell with her. But I was there, Inuyasha! She trapped me, binding me to the tree, slowly easing out my soul so she could remain by your side! Now ask yourself, have you ever known me to cause any harm to Kikyou?"

Inuyasha just turned away to gaze at the spot where Kikyou once stood.

The two remained in silence, until Sango felt the urge to break it. "Kagome, why don't you come with us?"

"Would you accept Haku?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You know we can't Lady Kagome," pleaded Miroku.

"Then I cannot also." Glancing at Inuyasha, she noticed that his ears were attentive to her conversation but his eyes remained solely on the ground. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder; she walked around to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, you know that, right?"

"How can you -?"

"He's my son," she stated to his unasked question.

"Is he?"

Kagome just moved away, heading back to the pale young boy, pretending not to watch the exchange.

"You're not, you know," he murmured.

"Not what?" she asked.

"You're Kagome. And always will be." He responded before leaping off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Sniffing, she simply said slightly tearful goodbyes to Miroku, Sango and Shippou before climbing onto Entei's back with Hakudoshi and flying off.


End file.
